List of villains' defeats
''Ice Age * Soto: Gets impaled by sharp icicles. * Zeke: Gets his head stuck inside a cave. * Lenny and Oscar: Flee away after Soto's defeat. * Dodos: Fell off the cliff * Carl and Frank: Gave up on killing Sid Robots * Madame Gasket: Gets thrown into the melting furnace and trapped in a door. * Phineas T. Ratchet: Loses his updated parts and gets stuck in chains with his father. Ice Age: The Meltdown * Maelstrom and Cretaceous: Are crushed by a stone but survive and get washed away by the flood. Horton Hears a Who! * Jane Sour Kangaroo: Discovers that Horton was right about the grain and was redeemed * Vlad Vladikoff: is happy to see that Jane Kangaroo and Horton become friends and reforms. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Rudy: Is pushed off a cliff by Momma, but survives and continues to do battle with Buck. * Guanlongs: Are beaten by Diego, others are trapped in a cave by manny and two more get stuck inside a hollow tree trunk and then pushed off a cliff by Manny. * Quetzalcoatlus: Are taken down by berries, one floats off inflated like a balloon from getting one in it's mouth. The rest fly in the lava falls and are killed. * Carnivorous Plant: bursts open and presumabley killed by Buck. * Ankylosaurus: Cowers in fear as Rudy passes by. Rio * Nigel: Gets blasted out of the smugglers' plane by Blu, then gets sucked into one of the propellers. He survives however, but loses most of his feathers and is later ridiculed for this by Mauro. In the sequel, Gabi drags him into the rainforest, but they are caught by Tulio and taken back to Rio to be observed. * Marmosets: Defeated and knocked out in a fight between Blu, Jewel and other birds. * Marcel, Tipa, Armando (The Smugglers) All get arrested and sent to jail. Ice Age: Continental Drift * Captain Gutt: Gets caught and presumably eaten alive by Sea Sirens. * Flynn: Released into the sea by a water jet. * Squint: Squished Flat by Ellie. * Gupta, Raz, Silas and Dobson: Thrown into the sea by various water jets. Epic * Mandrake: Gets sucked inside a tree. * Dagda: Hit by his own arrow shot by Ronin and fall into the lake. Rio 2 * Nigel: Gets accidentley hit by poisoned dart shot by Gabi and Charlie, after realizing he's not dead is taken away by Gabi. Both then are caught to be brought back to Rio. * Gabi: Gets taken to Rio along with Nigel. * Big Boss: Gets eaten alive by a giant boa. * Felipe: Redeems himself and helps the Blue Spix Macaws defeat the loggers. * Charlie: Abandons Nigel and is later seen dancing at the birds' party, redeeming himself. * Loggers: Defeated by birds, Linda, and Tulio. The Peanuts Movie * Red Baron: Defeated by Snoopy, but survives as Snoopy is celebrating his victory with Fifi and his siblings, causing him to furiously declare revenge on him. Ice Age: Collision Course'' * Gavin: Reforms and saving the world alongside Buck but falls of a cliff and dancing at the end. * Roger and Gertie: Reforms and saving the world alongside Buck but falls of a cliff and dancing at the end. Gallery vlcsnap-2016-11-27-14h30m15s140.png|Carl and Frank's defeat vlcsnap-2016-11-27-14h30m38s735.png|Dodos' death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps com-7704.jpg|Zeke's defeat Soto's Death.png|Soto's death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps com-7899.jpg|Lenny and Oscar's defeat Robots-disneyscreencaps com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's death Robots-disneyscreencaps com-9317.jpg|Phineas T. Ratchet's defeat Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps com-8509.jpg|Maelstrom and Cretaceous' death horton-who-disneyscreencaps_com-9229.jpg|Sour Kangaroo's rehabilitation vlcsnap-2016-11-28-17h57m44s679.png|Kentrosaurus' defeat vlcsnap-2016-11-28-17h57m47s450.png|Pachycephalosaurus' defeat vlcsnap-2016-11-28-17h57m52s374.png|Iguanodon's defeat vlcsnap-2016-11-28-17h58m04s012.png|Carnivorous Plant's death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8212.jpeg|Guanlongs' defeat #1 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8242.jpeg|Guanlongs' defeat #2 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8266.jpeg|Guanlongs' defeat #3 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8281.jpeg|Guanlongs' defeat #4 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8315.jpeg|Quetzalcoatlus' defeat #1 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8332.jpeg|Quetzalcoatlus' defeat #2 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpeg|Quetzalcoatlus' defeat #3 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8349.jpeg|Quetzalcoatlus' defeat #4 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-8443.jpg|Quetzalcoatlus' defeat #5 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-8587.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat #5 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-10069.jpg|Rudy's defeat Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6669.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #1 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6672.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #2 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6684.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #3 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6701.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #4 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6705.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #5 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6710.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #6 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6719.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #7 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6751.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #8 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-10468.jpg|Nigel's defeat (1st Film) Marcel Tipa & Armando Arrested.png|Marcel, Tipa and Armando's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8227.jpg|Squint's defeat ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8289.jpg|Silas and Dobson's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8295.jpg|Gupta and Raz's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8308.jpg|Flynn's defeat ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8663.jpg|Gutt's presumed death Epic-movie-screencaps com-3218.jpg|Dagda's death Epic-movie-screencaps com-10353.jpg|Mandrake's death Rio 2 Screencaps 01.png|Loggers' defeat #1 rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-9891.jpg|Loggers' defeat #2 rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-9924.jpg|Loggers' defeat #3 rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-9937.jpg|Loggers' defeat #4 rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10017.jpg|Loggers' defeat #5 rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10094.jpg|Loggers' defeat #6 rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10612.jpg|Big Boss' death rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10707.jpg|Nigel's defeat (2nd Film) thepeanutsmovie-disneyscreencaps_com-10912.jpg|Red Baron's defeat vlcsnap-2017-01-04-05h55m37s908.png|Squint's defeat (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) Vlcsnap-2016-11-27-14h36m56s825.png|Squint's dispair (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Gavin, Roger and Gertie's rehabilitation Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Lists Category:Villains